gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Unreleased Content
Card Art Cards and their Voice Lines Nilfgaard Anna Henrietta (Leader) *Impertinence is the one thing I cannot abide. *Speak your mind. To the point! *You have our undivided attention. Rience (Gold) *Name's Rience. Remember that. *Let's you an' me have some fun. *When I finish with 'em, there'll be nothin' left to bury. Ardal Aep Dahy *You've no chance. Do you not see that? *I deserve better. *The North must be destroyed. *I'll reduce your pathetic Realms to embers. *Resistance shall not be tolerated. Artorious Vigo *The senses can be fooled, easily. *You will not regret this, good sir. *What is truth if not an illusion? Palmerin (Silver) *In Beauclair, tradition is sacred. *No point in dawdling! *Gentlemen, onward, follow me! Milton (Silver) *By my honor, they will hang! *I pledge it upon the heron! *A noble plan, indeed, I say. Vivienne: Human / Bird (Silver) *Yes? *We all have secrets, of one kind or another. *I know not if I should… Nauzicaa Cavalry Support *Saddle the horses! We ride! *Adhart Nilfgaard! (Forward, Nilfgaard!) *Nilfgaard! Archer Support *Yeaˇ, awr! *Que? *Ver dâeer en zer Kaer'zer! Basic Infantry (?) *Yes, sir. *Gloir aen Ker'zaer! *The emperor will teach the North discipline. Ducal Guard (Bronze) *Yes, sir! As ordered! *Toussaint! *For the duquessa! Toussaint Knight-Errant (Bronze) *Let the evil-doers quake! *Verily? *I swear on my lady's garter! Jousting Champion (Bronze) *The flower of chivalry, at your command! *I know, I know – I'm fabulous. *Honor and glory! Menagerie Keeper (Bronze) *I prefer the company of beasts. *Heel! *Sit! Stay! Poisoner (Bronze) *Arsenic or nightshade? Hm… *Feeling a bit peckish? *Drinking can be hazardous to your health, heheh. Diviner (Bronze) *The stars contend you shall be victorious today. *I divined this move from a sparrow's innards. *All these signs can mean but one thing. Slave Infantry *A-aye, aye s-sir.. *O-on on your command. *Don't, don't hit me. *S-sir? *Of course. Nilfgaardian Emissary *Is there anyone here to whom I can intrust my missive? *Yes? *Your attention, please. I shall now speak. *Bow barbarian, bow low. *You shall hear out what I have to say. Vysogota *There's already a tome about everything. *Knowledge is the sole treasure worth seeking. *Sometimes the price is too damn high. *Critical thinking - the sign of a healthy mind. *Another battle, another entry in the chronicles. King Reginald *I cannot be arsed! *Gentlemen, time to hunt! *Wine - more wine! I shan't hunt on a parched throat! *Well? Do you require an invitation? Follow me! *My patience is at its end! Damien de la Tour *Toussaint is my ward, under my protection. *We need no help from outsiders. *I'll defend the duquessa to my dying breath. *Vigilance is a virtue. *For the duquessa! Guillaume *For my heart's captor! *For the loveliest of maids! *Toussaint! Launfal! *Ataaaaaaack! *For Lady Vivienne! Gregoire De Gorgon *Grr… *What?! *I came to kill. Not talk! *Sod off. *Weapon - out! Roderick of Dun Tynne *Push on! No mercy! *Kill the dog diddlers! *Out of the way, rabble! *Dun Tynne! *What is it you want? ---- Northern Realms Demavend (Leader) *You stand before His Royal Majesty. *The key is not to lose one's head. *War's crux lies in winning, not in being persistent. Queen Meve (Leader) *For Lyria and Rivia! For the North! *The morrow shall bring a better day. *Onward! To victory! *We will never bow to the invader! *It's war you want? Then war you shall have! Jacques de Aldersberg (Gold) *Knowledge is my burden. *Only I can prevent a calamity. *The ends ever justify the means. Hammelfart *The Eternal Fire lights our way. *Infernal gout… *The Fire cleanses. Caleb Menge (Silver) *We will cleanse Novigrad. With fire. *Watch yourselves. You'll never be safe. *Freaks aren't welcome here. Graden *Knowledge is a weapon of great power. *Per angusta ad augusta. *The church welcomes all. All are free to convert. Tamara Stenger (Silver) *My mom needs my help. *Some things can't ever be forgiven. *Eternal Fire, give me strength. Rayla *For Demavend! *Enough chit-chat, draw your weapon. *Us or them! No other way. *You'll never take me alive. *I'll fight to my last breath. Isbel of Hagge *Make love, not war. *I'd hoped we could solve this some other way. *It's not too late to walk away. *So much anger and suffering, for what? *When will you ever learn? Lyrian Arbalist (Bronze) *Arbalist at your command. *Lyriaaaaaaaaa! *One bolt's all I need.. *Gimme a target. *Armour won't save them! Lyrian Scytheman (Bronze) *There's a time to reap, a time to sow.. and a time to die.. *Aye.. *Ah, should have listened to me old lady. *My spirit's willing and how, but these damn boots are killing me. *This harvest, we'll be reaping black clad heads. Lyrian Heavy Cavalry *For the Queen! *Gods save the Queen! *To the last! *Hi-yah! *March on.. March on.. Lyrian Landsknecht *For Lyriaaaaa! *Long live Meve! *Every Riv's a a thief. *Hee war, you dirty tart. *Back to the dust whence you came! Rivian Infantry *I'm coming. I'm coming. *For Riviaaa! *Pay's late. Again. *Our's is not to reason why. *Ugh, Lyrian lummoxes. Eternal Fire Priest (Bronze) *We place our trust in you, Eternal Flame. *Idle hands are evil's playthings. *O blessed light so fine, you shall forever shine! Eternal Fire Inquisitor (Bronze) *This positively reeks of heresy. *Nobody expects the Novigradish Inquisition! *The tongue can conceal the truth, the eyes, never. Witch Hunter Executioner (Bronze) *Evil's not goin' anywhere. *Oak – makes for the best pyres. *A job's a job. Cleric of the Flaming Rose (Bronze) *May the Fire illuminate your path. *Faith burns bright in our hearts! *The Eternal Fire banishes all shadow. Knights of the Flaming Rose (Bronze) *By the Flaming Rose! *Eternal Fire! *Long live the Grand Master! Footmen of the Flaming Rose (Bronze) *Gonna hunt us some Squirrels? *Could use some better gaiters. *Fire's grand and all, but it don't put chickens in the pot. Greater Brothers (Bronze) *Raaarrggghhh! *Smash! Crush! *Yes. Weaker Mutant (Bronze) *Crush. Kill. *Ahhh... *Ha! Ha! Ha! Aedirnian Traitor *Demavend hasn't a clue what he is doing! *Only a fool tries to reroute the Pontar with a stick! *Nilfgaard cannot be defeated.. *The King leads us to our doom! *I've no intention of dying on a fool's errand! Calanthe *We Cintrese greet each and every guest with arms widespread. *Everything has its price. The question is, is it worth it. *Listen carefully, for I shall not repeat myself. *Cintra's interests, where they lie - this alone matters. *Let us get to the point. Roegner *My word is the law. *It has been spoken. *What is the matter? *Let us begin! *There's luck in leisure. King Dagorad *A son should not be held to bear the sins of his father. *We've much work ahead of us. *My father erred gravely, and frequently so. *The world I shall leave to my children will be a better on. *Cintra deserves better. Angoulême *Go teach your own nan to suck eggs! *Time to dump or get off the privy. *White cider, Est Est - all tastes the same comin' back up. *Need somethin', guv'nor? *Lookie what the cat dragged in! Cintrian Spellweaver *Yes? *As you command. *I am here to lend a helping hand. *Your wish, my duty. *Naturally, of course. Cintrian Enchantress *May your blade never dull, may your hand never waver. *All missiles shall your armor deflect. *Resistance to fire? Mere child's play. *Your arrows shall fly straight and true and ever strike your foes. *If only my pouch were to know no end of orens… Cintrian Artificer *Let's make something, something beautiful! Together! *Magic can work wonders when used correctly. *My latest masterpiece! Behold it! Admire! *The good of Magic, that is what I serve first and foremost. *Oh? Well, that's… new. Cintrian Knight *Cintraaa! *For the queen! *Gentlemen! Mount up! *Follow me! *We ride! Into the fray! Cintrian Royal Guard *The queen holds no audiences this day. *What brings you here? *None're to enter here. *Sound the alarm! *To arms! Protect the queen! Cintrian Envoy *I come on behalf of the queen. *Bearing news of the utmost urgency. *Queen Calanthe, her words I carry. *My sovereign tolerates no insult. *And what is it I'm to convey to the queen? Vissegerd *We'll never lay down our arms. *Cintra will rise from the ashes. *We'll find the princess - and win. *We shall avenge Calanthe. *Follow me! For Cintra! Adalia *The impossible does not exist. To me, at any rate. *Power is just a means to an end. *There are things in the universe of which even the Sages have not dreamt. *My great-granddaughter will do great things. *Destiny is unswering, cheated it will not be. Coodcoodak *Braaak-bak-bak-bak! *BRAAAAYY! Guhhooo-GAGAGAGA! *Awoooooooh! Awoooooooh! *Meow! Meow! *Ahem… feeling a little hoarse today. Windhalm *We shall never surrender! *Ptooey! Rather die than bend a knee to the emperor. *Down with Emhyr! *Death to the invaders! *Remember Cintra! Anseis *For Lyria and Rivia! *En garde! A duel, to a duel I challenge thee! *I demand satisfaction! Now! *Come forth, coward, and your very own doom confront! *Have you no honor?! Stand and fight! Ulrich *The Order will be reborn. *Radovid will regret betrayin' us… *We do what must be done. *The Grand Master did not die in vain. *Praised be the Flaming Rose! Von Horst *It's not easy, but we make do. *We do what we can. *The Flaming Rose's continued existence - that alone matters. *Ehh… runnin' low on meat again. *Will this never end? Fette de'Amin *Follow me! For the Flaming Rose! *For the Grand Master! *Stand and deliver! *Witness me, brothers! *A beautiful day to die! Tuur *Stop your screamin', I'm comin'. *We've gotta keep calm. *Work hard, pray hard. *The Order will survive. *Mhm… yeah? Fallen Knight (1) *For the Flaming Rose! *Eternal Fire! *Sing, brothers! Sing! SING! *Oh, what a day! What a lovely day! *I live, I die! I live again! Fallen Knight (2) *Damned witches and their scheming… *Pointy-ears are not to be trusted… *Ptooey… blasted halflings… *Filthy midgets… thieves, one and all… *Godless gnomes… Eternal Fire Preacher *Cast off decadence! Renounce sin! *Cast out the godless nonhumans! *The Eternal Fire guides, the Eternal Fire protects! *Abandon your false gods! *Drive off the mages and their foul magickry! Keeper of Eternal Fire *Deliver us from evil! *Grant us strength! *Light our path! *Scorch our foes! *Cleanse our souls! Eternal Fire Flagellant *The Fire cleanses all wounds! *Come, brothers! We've naught to fear! *Lebioda suffered just as we suffer! *We are all equals in pain! *Harder! Harder! Redanian Jousting Knight *For Redania! For its glory! *For King and country! *Long live the king! *For a Great Redania, from the mountains to the sea! *Gee-yup! Philippa: Owl (Gold) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. Eternal Fire Executioner (Bronze) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. Mutant Assassin (Bronze) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. ---- Monsters Dettlaff: Human / Monster (Unknown: Leader / Gold) *If you believe in any gods, pray to them now! *There is no other way... *Humans, you're all the same. Vereena (possibly Neutral) *Mine. Or no one's. (Book Quote) *Thahahahha... *humming Fugas *One… bun. *Two… poo. *Three… glee Plague Maiden (Silver) *I'm free! Free at last! *They say my laughter is contagious. Hahaha! *All shall know my touch… Shaelmaar (Silver) *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Shrieker (Silver) (Perhaps already released as Cockatrice.) *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Noonwraith (Bronze) *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Garkain (Bronze) *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Queen of the Night *Your deepest, darkest dreams - I can make them real. *Hmm… look who we have here. *Be not afraid, this'll only hurt a bit… *Mmm… your blood smells sweet. *You scratch my back, I scratch yours - how about it? Gael *Flee while you can! *Hungry… oh, so hungry! *You should not have come! *You brought this upon yourself! *Your blood… mmm, so aromatic! Barghest (Bronze) *No environment sounds yet. *No environment sounds yet. Nightwraith (Bronze) *No environment sounds yet. *No environment sounds yet. Bruxa (Bronze) *No environment sounds yet. *No environment sounds yet. Fleder (Bronze) *No environment sounds yet. *No environment sounds yet. Alp (Silver) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. The Beast (Silver) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. ---- Scoia'Tael Cedric *I've no wish to remember… *I shall help if I can. *What do you need? Sirissa (Silver) *Sisters! Follow me! *Spar'le, sor'ca! *All males are your foe! Fauve (Silver) *Hehehhe *Lady Eithné won't let us talk to strangers… *Wind whistles, willows whip… Eldain *I've no patience for humans. *Allow me to play you an elven folk tune. *These trees will be your grave stones. *Step carefully, you're in my forest now. *What are you doing in my wood? Gabor Zigrin *Ohh.. could murder a pint. *You sure about that? *For you, pal? Anythin'! *Awright, that's nae problem. *Have 'er done in a jiffy! Vrihedd Infiltrator *They suspect not a thing. *For the dh'oine - cold steel. *The dh'oine long dismissed us. Now they must pay. Brokilon Sentinels (Bronze) *Shhhhhhhhhh… *They cannot see us. *Now, quickly! Dryad Grove Shaper (Bronze) *The wood shall turn against you. *Arise, daisies, stand tall. Dead dh'oine push you high. *The wilds shall reclaim your fields. Dryad Ranger (Bronze) *Leave. While you still stand. *One arrow. That is all I need. *Your next move shall be your last. Iorveth's Commando (Bronze) *No Voice Lines yet, environment sounds only. Ihuarraquax (Gold) *Ihuarraquax Sound *Ihuarraquax Sound Great Oak (Gold) *Great Oak Sound *Great Oak Sound Dryad Grove Keeper *Careful! The moss! Don't trample it! *Trees feel pain just as we do… *Hey! Watch your step! *No! Let the doe live! *Humans, no species more horrid. Dryad Sharpshooter *I enjoy watching you expire. *Heeheehee. *Ooh, careful… you're leaking. *Not to worry, the wood will make good use of your corpse. *Rejoin the cycle, the circle of life! (?) *Time for you to die, dh'oine! *For the Daisy of the Valley! *Aelirenn has shown us the way. *If I'm to die, I'll do so sword in hand. *Accursed racists! Trenat Boar (Bronze) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. Trenat Mantis (Bronze) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. ---- Skellige Tyr (Gold) *Glory to heroes all! *Challenge accepted! *We'll build up Skellige with our bare hands. Otkell (Gold) *Ask and ye shall receive. Seek and ye shall find. *The Mother Goddess' power knows no bounds. *Mother Goddess, guide me on my path. Otrygg an Hindar (Silver) *An Hindar! *Goddess Freyaaa! *Hah! Lutefisk! Gimme some o' that! Artis *Tain't no country for the weak. *The strong devour the weak. *Skellige needs a fierce king. Priest of Svalblod (Bronze) *Accept our sacrifice! *Fill our hearts with wrath! *Fire up our loins! Svalblod Cultist (Bronze) *We live to serve Him. *Hahahahaha! *Blood for Svalblod! Skellige Pirate *Hah, that a challenge? *For Eist! *Ard Skellig! *My crippled gran steps livelier than youse. *Time for some maraudin'. Disgraced Brawlers *Haha, think I'm afeared? *Don't need no weapon! *Come 'ere, let's dance. *Ahhhh! *My disgrace ends here, time I wiped it away. Disgraced Warriors *Deaaaaaath! *Come on, kill me! *Is today the day? *Hahhahahahaha. *Waiting for a personal invitation? Sigvald *Survival, that's the only virtue. *Continent folk'll never understand. *Glory to Svalblod! *Who're ye to judge us? *Life's one never-endin' fight. Arnvald *The an Craite don't deserve the crown. Never 'ave. *Someone's gotta do somethin'. *Hmm… *Kept my tongue long enough. *Time's come for a change. High time! Svalblod Jarl *I kneel to Svalblod, and Svalblod alone. *Let's take the measure o' your manhood. *Cursed are the meek, we say. *Show me what flows in your veins. *Maim! Kill! Corrupted Flaminica *You will wither, you will crumble! *Only the strongest will survive. *You are weak. *I shall rip the weakness from your soul. *Time you returned to the dirt. Yngvar (Gold) *No Voice Lines yet. *No Voice Lines yet. ---- Neutral Syanna (Gold) *I shall take back what is mine. *What the botching blazes do you know about duchesses? *I do so dreadfully miss my "darling" little sis. Orianna (Silver) *Shh, it's all right! *Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries. *My sweet, sweet children. Chappelle *I only wished to live in peace among you… *Otherness – that was my sin… *I did no wrong! Lady of the Lake *The righteous shall be recompensed. *"Watery tart"? I'll show you... *Art thou worthy? Eyck of Denesle (Silver) *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. Water of Brokilon (Bronze, Special) *Brokilon Water Sounds. *Brokilon Water Sounds. Doppler Female *Time for a new look! *I'd so much rather be a bird. *Ooh, fascinating that form. *Never been that before! *Think I could pull off horns…? ---- Unknown Part 1 01. Falibor *For the Baron! *I shan't fail… I cannot fail. *The traitors will pay for what they did. 02. Falibor's Archer *Cursed traitors.. *Don't like this. *Sod it.. sod it all.. 03. Bandit *Let 'im have it! *Ploughin' hangover… *So.. we off to milk some milkmaids. 04. Bandit Archer *Ho, ho, quite a crowd. *Think I got scabies. *Wanna hop over the village? Remind the bumpkins who we are? 05. Bomb Thrower *This could hurt. *Watch your heads.. *Catch! *I smell a leak.. *Are you mad? Don't shake that! 06. Gascon's Slinger *Bigger they are, easier they're to target. *Ehh? *Ever have a stone knock out one of your teeth? *Thing about slings? They hide well. *I've hit the white of an eye from half a league away. 07. Gascon's Infiltrator *We got a job to do. *Go! Hop, hop! *No time for that! *Gotta get our arses movin'! *Shh! Cork it! 08. Gascon's Light Cavalry *We'll catch 'em all! **howling* *Grrr. Grrrr. Hahhaahha. *Ya! Ya! *The chase is on! 09. Hounds of Spalla *Lookin' to dance, mate? *Whatchu lookin' at? *I'll relieve ye o' that pouch. *Got a death wish? *My favorite cut o' lamb? Th' shank. 10. Raynard *Company! Forward! March! *We must trust each other! *Her Majesty is.. exceptional. *Her Majesty knows what she is doing! *Discipline shall bring us victory! 11. Gascon *Nothing personal, I assure you. *Coin never stinks, no matter how rank the pouch. *Hahhaha! Wait, you're serious? *And just when you thought things were about to get dull.. *Quick and painful this will be.. 12. Count Caldwell *Time I taught you some respect! *Ehh.. if you insist. *What? Who dares? *A lesson in humility coming now. *Keep calm, Tiberius. 13. Barnaby Beckenbauer *I think you'll really like this one! *Hmm.. Eh.. What? Oh, yes, yes I'm on it. *Feel any burning? See a local healer or wise woman. *Hm? Not supposed to be any smoke? *Burp Uh, sorry, turnip's back for an encore! ---- Unknown Part 2 01. Eyck of Denesle *A knight should help, our codex commands it. *Gods blast it.. my breast-plate chafes.. *The unworthy shall be punished. *Prepare to fight, if you've any honor. *I fear not, for faith guides me. 02. Dagobert *A king faces difficult choices. *I'll show my mother she's wrong. *I know what I'm doing. *I must think of my folk. *Sometimes submission is a virtue. 03. Gwalter *As ordered. *Fear not, we shall achieve our goal. *My pain serves a purpose. *My scars? No - they don't hurt. *Getting to work. 04. Keltullis *Not many of us left.. *Not all dragons crave gold.. but I do.. *Hmmmm.. *Take my word, you don't wish to anger me. *How can I help you? 05. Arnjolf *Death is only the beginnin'! *Wanna know how I got me scar? *Hahhahahhahahahhahaahahahha. *Blood washes away all shame! *The morrow I'll drink with our forefathers! 06. Witcher *Ya? *Time to get to work. *Got a job for me? *Witchers never die in their beds. *Let's make this quick. 07. Swamp Lord *You got to keep peasants on a short leash. *Time for a beating! *No one wanted these lands, so I up and took 'em.. *No one insults Gimpy Gerwin! 08. Grey Rider *Yes? *I live to serve you. *Without hesitation. *As you command. *Naturally. At once. 09. Greta Obert *Live as long as I have, and nothing will surprise you. *Never been a good war nor a bad peace. *I'm old, not deaf. *Not my first war, likely not my last. *Now why would I help you? Flavor Text Avatars and Announcers *Hm, that shouldn't pose a problem. *My cards, enjoying them? *Phew, that was close. *Ugh. Do something! Anything! *Slower than a gimpy pig you are. *Well, well, rather interesting. *Well, well, interesting. (ALT) *That's really the best you can muster? *Geralt hasn't changed. Not one bit. *Yen believed in me, always. *I've naught to say to him. (reacting to Emhyr) *I shall ever remember your lectures, your lessons. (reacting to Vesemir) *I like her. (reacting to Triss) *He's distant, but he's my interests at heart, I believe. (reacting to Avallac'h) *A vile soul in a beautiful body. (reacting to Eredin) *Don't know spit about my mom. (reacting to Pavetta) *Grandmamma was a strong woman. (reacting to Calanthe) *Now watch this. *Ugh, great… *Not too shabby, huh? *Seriously? *Seriously? (ALT) *Hm. Could be interesting. *How d'you like this? *Just getting started. *That all? Or got more where those came from? *Hah. Interesting as moves go. *You asked for it. *Thanks. (ALT) *C'mon! *C'mon! (ALT) *Gotta admit, looking pretty good. (reacting to himself) *Gotta admit, looking pretty good. (ALT) *Hm, always could take care of herself. (reacting to Ciri) *Can practically smell the lilac and gooseberries… (reacting to Yennefer) *Triss… haven't changed a bit. *In trouble again… The more things change. (reacting to Dandelion) *Was like a father to me. Gonna miss him. (reacting to Vesemir) *Lambert, Lambert, what a… pegi. *Lambert, Lambert, what a… esrb. (ALT) *Grew up together at Kaer Morhen. (reacting to Eskel) *Zoltan, his boot to someone's face, as ever. *[https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayannouncergeralt73 Failed him – no two ways about it. (reacting to Alvin)] *Would've killed me that day if I hadn't had Fringilla's amulet… (reacting to Vilgefortz) *Another madman who believed deeply in prophecies… (reacting to Grand Master) *Complicated guy, but ultimately pretty reliable. (reacting to Letho) *Ciri's free from him now. (reacting to Eredin) *Still don't know who… or what… he is. (reacting to Gaunter O'Dimm) *Nothing justifies what he did. Nothing. (reacting to Dettlaff) *Played with fire, got burned… badly. (reacting to Sile) *A vampire and a witcher… pretty unusual as friendships go. (reacting to Regis) *Close call. *You got decent enough cards. Still no challenge for me, though. *You see? That's how it's done! *Phew, thought I was in for a drubbing there. *Big believer in "slow and steady", eh? *Interesting, could be material for a ballad, that. *Ever considered becoming a court jester? *He'll go down in history as a madman. (reacting to Radovid) *Legendary witcher, epic complainer, and my dear friend. (reacting to Geralt) *A ruthless tyrant... and a bully! (reacting to Emhyr) *Get shivers just looking at her. (reacting to Philippa) *No sweeter being has this world ever known… (reacting to Priscilla) *A stubborn mule and the best pal a guy could have. (reacting to Zoltan) *The Daisy of the Valley and the world's most beautiful woman. (reacting to Francesca) *Nilfgaardians call him "The Wild Boar of the Sea." (reacting to Crach) *Pathetic! *Heheheheh… *Heheheheh… (ALT) *Ugh! *Much too slow! *Hmmm… *Hmmm… (ALT) *Hahahahaha! *Hahahahaha! (ALT) *You shall be ours. (reacting to Ciri) *You shall be ours. (ALT) *I will obey to my last drop of strength. (reacting to Eredin) *He has his uses. (reacting to Caranthir) *They trained him well. (reacting to Geralt) *An old fool. (reacting to Vesemir) *The sisters serve us well. (reacting to Crones) *They would follow me anywhere. (reacting to Wild Hunt Hounds) *A pleasant distraction… (reacting to Succubus) *Pathetic! *Heheheheh… *Ugh! *Much too slow! *Hmmm… *Hahahahaha! *You shall be ours. (reacting to Ciri) *I will obey to my last drop of strength. (reacting to Eredin) *He has his uses. (reacting to Caranthir) *They trained him well. (reacting to Geralt) *An old fool. (reacting to Vesemir) *The sisters serve us well. (reacting to Crones) *They would follow me anywhere. (reacting to Wild Hunt Hounds) *A pleasant distraction… (reacting to Succubus) *Time to pull a few weeds. *My warriors are ready. *Easy as lembas pie. *Humans - you live briefly, you move slow. *Hm, interesting. *Bad move. (ALT) *Am I supposed to be impressed? *Vernon Roche. Hunter of elves, murderer of women and children. *Saskia… our great and only hope. *Gwynbleidd. [White Wolf. (reacting to Geralt)] *Gwynbleidd. (ALT) *Vatt'ghern. Useful, until he wasn't. (reacting to Letho) *A degenerate. Deserved precisely what he got. (reacting to Demavend) *Countless thousands died on his orders. (reacting to Foltest) *For what she did to Saskia, she will pay. (reacting to Philippa) *The treacherous witch who sold her soul to the emperor. (reacting to Francesca) *A minor obstacle. *Feel at all anxious? *Thank my lucky stars. *Need my help? *Hmm… incredible. *Did you mean that to impress me? *My little girl… (reacting to Ciri) *Next time I shall scorch more than your face… (reacting to Rience) *Arrogant as ever. (reacting to Vilgefortz) *Ugh… Dandelion… *Despite all, she is a dear friend. (reacting to Triss) *Oh, Geralt, Geralt. *Haven't seen her in a long time. (reacting to Fringilla) *The most powerful man in the world. (reacting to Emhyr) *Hmm… have to do something about that. *Daresay that will serve me well. *Phew… close. *Haven't got all day. *Haven't got all day. (ALT) *Interesting. Need to think it over. *Interesting. Need to think it over. (ALT) *Not terribly good at this, are you? *Better off giving up now! (ALT) *I've wronged her sorely… (reacting to Yennefer) *My dear little sis… (reacting to Ciri) *Oh, Geralt… *Least he seemed to always like me… (reacting to Vesemir) *Goes a bit too far sometimes… (reacting to Philippa) *Hope I never run into him again. (reacting to Letho) *Radovid's overzealous henchmen. (reacting to Witch Hunters) *For Redania, he'd sell out his own mother. (reacting to Dijkstra) *Quite an army, you must be proud. Savor that while you can. *Impressive, wouldn't you say? *Far from easy, that, yet challenges are the very spice of life. *You know, I'd really prefer not to spend eternity waiting for you to move. *Intriguing as tactics go. *Alternatively, you could forfeit now. The outcome would be the same. *Witcher and vampire… strange bedfellows we most certainly make. (reacting to Geralt) *Ugh… another reminder why I no longer partake. (reacting to Germain of Fox Hollow) *That pain - I still feel it… and I still hear his laugh. (reacting to Vilgefortz) *Dandelion - ever in peril of his own doing. *After all he went through, I truly hope he's found peace. (reacting to Cahir) *Alas, poor Milva… *He isn't evil, merely… lost. (reacting to Dettlaff) *Spureni veres nac atranes. (reacting to Unseen Elder) *Hasn't changed in the slightest, not by a crease. (reacting to Orianna) *A very malign influence on me, that one was. (reacting to Queen of the Night) *Gonna grab'm all up, an'… *hic!*… won't be noffin' lef'. **whistles*… them's mine? *Haha… 'at was close, wa'nnit? *Do shomefin'! Beer'sh goin' flat. *Oh, wow, aye, hm… very intereshin'. *Pssshhahaha, heh, heh. *Munschkins… ohhhh, they'll drink you under the table… (reacting to Dwarves) *Ohhh! Thosh're men you can shlosh with! (reacting to Skelligers) *Pssh. Bosh. It'sh me. Oooodrin. *Grrr, shwine! Get 'im outta my shight! Now! Now! (reacting to Henselt) *Why… 'at'sh me old friend! Garygunt! (reacting to Geralt) *Ooooodrin! Hm, no… wait… why, that'sh me. *Bloede verin! *Wrong. Grave error. *You would make a good slave. *All is as it should be. *You know well how this will end. *Resistance is futile. *It is inevitable. *Swiftly, to the end. *You waste my time, insolent rabble. *And I thought this would be boring. *Show me what you can do. *You shall perish, worm. *You shall be mine, Zireael. (reacting to Ciri) *You betrayed me for the last time. (reacting to Avallac'h) *Unreliable, but effective at times. (reacting to Imlertih) *A useful tool. (reacting to Caranthir) *When backed into a corner, he can bite. (reacting to Geralt) *When backed into a corner, he can bite. (ALT) *Succulent bait, nothing more. (reacting to Yennefer) *These beasts should have died off long ago. (reacting to Unicorns) *Dearg Ruadhri! (reacting to Wild Hunt Riders) *[https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayannouncereredin42 He was weak. He had to go. (reacting to Auberon)] *Hahahahaha! (reacting to Uma) *Hahahahaha! (ALT) *Resistance is futile. *It is inevitable. *Swiftly, to the end. *You waste my time, insolent rabble. *And I thought this would be boring. *Show me what you can do. *You shall be mine, Zireael. (reacting to Ciri) *You betrayed me for the last time. (reacting to Avallac'h) *Unreliable, but effective at times. (reacting to Imlertih) *A useful tool. (reacting to Caranthir) *When backed into a corner, he can bite. (reacting to Geralt) *Succulent bait, nothing more. (reacting to Yennefer) *These beasts should have died off long ago. (reacting to Unicorns) *Dearg Ruadhri! (reacting to Wild Hunt Riders) *[https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayannouncereredinhelmless42 He was weak. He had to go. (reacting to Auberon)] *Hahahahaha! (reacting to Uma) *I'm supposed to fear "that"? *I'm supposed to fear "that"? (ALT) *Impressive, is it not? *Impressive, is it not? (ALT) *That was close. Too close. *That was close. Too close. (ALT) *This grows more and more irritating… *A novice's misstep. (ALT) *Intriguing. *Intriguing. (ALT) *Pathetic! *You shall lose your head for that! (ALT) *She will suffer… long and immensely. (reacting to Philippa) *Our paths cross altogether too often for my taste. (reacting to Geralt) *Good to see you again, my dear. (reacting to Adda) *Good to see you again, my dear. (reacting to Adda) (ALT) *At last! A worthy opponent. (reacting to Emhyr) *Accursed witch. (reacting to Sile, Margarita or Keira) *Accursed witch. (reacting to Sile, Margarita or Keira) (ALT) *Mages have but one choice - to grovel or die. (reacting to any Mage) *Mages have but one choice - to grovel or die. (reacting to any Mage) (ALT) *[https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayannouncerradovid38 I will make Philippa regret ordering your murder. (reacting to Vizimir)] *You dismissed me, always. A grave error. (reacting to other Northern Kings) *Slippery. I never trusted him. (reacting to Dijkstra) *A useful, albeit dangerous, tool. (reacting to Vernon) *A useful, albeit dangerous, tool. (reacting to Vernon) (ALT) *Well played, my friend! *Bloede arse! *Why, thank you! *You will like this. *Let us see if I can't do something about that. *Just the beginning, a mere opening. *Tremendous luck. *I don't mean to rush you, but… *Interesting, very interesting… *Sorry! My mistake. *That a jest, friend? *Forgive me, but I must destroy you. *He does not yet know it, but his time will soon come to an end. (reacting to Emhyr) *A charming creature, though slightly uncouth. (reacting to Ciri) *Far more than a simple witcher… (reacting to Geralt) *The North's finest flower, in full bloom. (reacting to Maria La Valette) *An unbearable loss for the Corporation. (reacting to Shilard) *The Alba Division knows no equal. (reacting to Alba Units) *His name shall be struck from all records and memory. (reacting to Usurper) *Hm. Not terribly fond of my likeness. *Splendid maneuver. *A d'yaebl aep arse! *You have my thanks. *The Aen Seidhe could surprise you at any time. *We've bested far worse threats. *We are Aen Seidhe. You underestimate our strength. *Destiny is our ally. *You put my patience to the test. *Very interesting… *Very interesting… (ALT) *Squaess'me. *Squaess'me. (ALT) *Squaess'me. (ALT) *Well… you are only human. *You will vanish! We shall cast you into oblivion! *Forgive me… I did it for the greater good. (reacting to Iorveth) *We work arm in arm. For the good of Magic. (reacting to a Sorceress) *We work arm in arm. For the good of Magic. (reacting to a Sorceress) (ALT) *Our day will yet come, my old friend. (reacting to Filavandrel) *Ceádmil, Aen Saevherne. (reacting to Ida Emean) *He's far from perfect, but he is our only hope. (reacting to Emhyr) *Hen Ichaer... It must be tamed. (reacting to Ciri) *[https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayannouncerfrancesca38 One of the more reasonable dh’oine. (reacting to Hen Gedyneith)] *Evil incarnate, yet still Aen Seidhe. (reacting to Isengrim) *You're not that bad. *Hrmph… not good. *Hm, thanks. *Now watch closely. *A temporary obstacle. *Watch and learn. *Close one. *C'mon! Play! *Interesting. *Amateur. *Another head will roll, that's all. (reacting to Demavend, Foltest or Henselt) *Showed 'em hell at the Hanged Man's Tree… (reacting to Eredin) *I owe him my life. (reacting to Geralt) *No idea what all the fuss is about. (reacting to Yennefer) *We'll meet again one day, my friends. (reacting to Serrit, Auckes and other Witchers) *Poor little naive Síle. *Not one Nordling king is fit to clean his boots. (reacting to Emhyr) *And what'd all that fealty to tradition get them? (reacting to Witchers) *Quite a lot of them, now. *Yes, my men know their trade. *Close call. *Hurry up, you layabout. *Interesting. *You must try harder. *Take that ploughing pipe, Iorveth, and stick it up you’re a–– *Cursed traitor. (reacting to Dijkstra) *His mind is long lost. (reacting to Radovid) *Strong-headed as ever. Hrmph. (reacting to Ves) *Like to get my hands on him. Around his neck. (reacting to Isengrim or Yaevinn) *Geralt is a good man. *Slippery as an eel, but you're better off having him on your side. (reacting to Thaler) *Best ploughing forces in the world! (reacting to Blue Stripes) *Duvvelsheyss! (ALT) *That drizzly fart's the best ye got? *Hahah! Now that's a proper army! *Sheep dip… that was close. *Get a move on, ye friggin' lollygagger! *Oh… well, that's interestin'. *Where'd ye get yer cards? Outta King Desmond's chamber pot? *Oh, Dandelion… ye dear old bag o' gas. *Liked 'er better when she was my pet owl. (reacting to Philippa) *There he is – stalest fart around. (reacting to Brouver Hoog) *A right clever exotic bird, though a wee coarse in manners. (reacting to Field Marshall Duda) *Hoho! Yarpen Zigrin, been ages, pal! *[https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayannouncerzoltan37 Wonder what Percy's up tae these days. (reacting to Percival Schuttenbach)] *Wonder what Percy's up tae these days. (ALT) *[https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayannouncerzoltan38 Our mutual enterprise went tits up. (reacting to Figgis Merluzzo)] *He could use a bit o' rest, rum and relaxation. (reacting to Geralt) *.................... *.................... *.................... *.................... *.................... *.................... *I'll give ye this – ye did good there. *Oh, flibberbait! *Right, well. Thanks, I guess. *Now ye're in it tits-deep… *Get those commode-scraps offa my board. *Dinnae expect that, did ye? *Twere easier in the old days… *Ye waitin' round, hopin I'll croak, ye badger? *Awright, that was somethin' else. *All this fluffin' about'll be the death o' me… *Hahaha! Ehh… wait, ye're serious? That's yer move? *Somebody hold me back or I'll… *Wee Chivay never could stay outta trouble. *With Gabor, you nee'n't worry. *Awright, awright… least this yen killed a dragon. (reacting to Yarpen Zigrin) *Another itchy-arsed wander-luster. (reacting to Sheldon Skaggs) *Now that's a heid whose gears're greased. (reacting to Barclay Els) *Ech, that bloody stubborn wench again… (reacting to Queen Meve) *cow! That was impressive. *cowpox upon you! *got no beef with that. *Time to take the bull by the horns. *Dropped patties bigger than your army. *that in your corral and milk it. *thought I was mincemeat. *on! Make your mooooooooove! *fascinating… *What a misteak. *like a bull in a china shop. *for the slaughter! *Cuttin' job ye did there. *Gods dammit all… *I owe ye for that. *Time for the Wild Boar o' the Sea to sail! *They cannot hold a candle to us! *An Craite blood runs thick! *Phew… a hair's breadth. *Waitin' for the thaw? *Gonna have to give that a think. *Somethin's amiss. *Hahaha! *An Craiiiite! *Good ol' Ermion. *Ahh, Pavetta… as lovely as her mum. *My fiery sparrowhawk. (reacting to Cerys) *Foolhardy and reckless - oh, he's definitely mine. (reacting to Hjalmar) *Back-stabbin' vipress. (reacting to Birna Bran) *Wonder if she still remembers that time we… (reacting to Yennefer) *Hope all's well with her, wherever she be. (reacting to Ciri) *A Skelliger at heart, if I've ever seen one! (reacting to Geralt) *Black 'uns killed 'im - they'll burn for that. (reacting to Eist) *Vulgtmnah mgehye'btnk. (Well Played.) *Mnahn'yar! (Wasted time!) *C-s'uhn athg. (Our pact is sealed.) *Hai y-cgof'nn! (Now, my children!) *Mnahn'! (Futile!) *Y-nyth. (My servants.) *Nafl-mg n'gha-yar. (The time to die has not yet come.) *Ya ilyaa syha'h… (I wait an eternity…) *Nafl-kadishtu… (I do not understand…) *Or'azath… (Strange…) *Throd, uh'e! (Quake, mortal!) *Stell'bsna n'gha! (Pray for death!) *Y-cgof'nn. (My children.) *Enjoy it whilst you can. *A crime! A crime against the crown! *I appreciate it, really I do. *And now for a little surprise of my own. *Hmmm… I've got to get me one of those. *Serves me rather well, that one. *Phew… luck's on my side today, and luck's always with the better. *Wake me when you're done, please? *My spies, my scouts said nothing of this… *An unfortunate incident. I'll have the historians omit it. *Rather creative, that. Moronic, but creative. *I shall come, I shall see, I shall conquer! *Ah, it's Meve! Been years, darling! *Hm… who might that be? (reacting to Letho) *Oh, my dear lad… (reacting to Prince Stennis) *Strikes fear in the hearts of her enemies - mine, too, if I'm to be honest. (reacting to Rayla) *Not at all as handsome as they say. (reacting to Foltest) *A traitor! And a lout! A traitorous lout! (reacting to Henselt) *My subject, by all rights… though I trust her not one whit. (reacting to Yennefer) *You fight well. *Curse you! And your kin! *May Brokilon reward you for that. *When we strike, you won't see it. Nor anything, ever again. *Intruders. Blasphemers. *Bow before the power of Brokilon. *I survived so I may fight for Brokilon another day. *Watching the woods grow? *Interesting… *Every mistake is an opportunity. *Our daughters are faring far better than you. *You should not have come. *Sor'ca. sister. (reacting to Milva) *My beloved daughter… (reacting to Morenn) *Fight and live proudly, sister. (reacting to a dryad) *No wound is too terrible for her. (reacting to Aglais) *She is one of us now. Only that matters. (reacting to Braenn) *So naive. (reacting to Fauve) *Gwynbleidd. Wolf. (reacting to Geralt) *Not bad… but you must try harder. *Thaess aep! up! *You have aided the Scoia'tael. But do not expect gratitude. *You've no idea what's to come. *Nice army… such a shame it'll be destroyed. *This is only the beginning. *This time it worked. *Move along now, bloede skrekk! rat! *Interesting. *Aep D'yaebl! Dammit! *You are not the first to underestimate me. *You shall end like all the others. *If anyone can lead us, it is he. *Enid an Gleanna. *She is a woman, but no different from all other men. (reacting to Queen Meve) *Demavend's butcher… (reacting to Black Rayla) *Impressive. *I do not tolerate incompetence. *You serve me well. *Time you learned a lesson. *Futile, this resistance. *Why hold out hope in the face of overwhelming force? *That was close. Too close. *You waste my time. *Hmm… interesting… *Ah, a novice's error. *Your continued struggle has grown amusing. *Careful. You do not want me to lose patience. *Friends make the worst enemies. *We share the same goals. *Her sacrifice was necessary. *She is destined for great things. (reacting to Ciri) *She shall suffer no more harm, ever. (reacting to Fake Ciri) *He killed my father. He should have killed me. (reacting to Usurper) *He must die. But I shall keep the promise I made him. (reacting to Letho) *He has a knack for meddling in other's affairs. (reacting to Geralt) *I cannot picture his face… (reacting to Fergus) *This Owl hunted dangerous prey. (reacting to Stefan Skellen) *Don't give up easy, do you? *Dammit all! *This I like! *Watch the true King of the North in action. *Surrender and limit your shame. *The finest of Temeria's finest. *Very close call. *Enough! Do something! Stop mucking about! *Interesting… very interesting. *An error. *Are you a jester? Is that it? *Grrr, I've had battles go awry, but this topples them all! *I shan't let anyone touch her. (reacting to Adda) *Ready to pounce on my every misstep. (reacting to Radovid) *A good man, reliable. And loyal. (reacting to Vernon Roche) *Fanatics, I cannot stand them. (reacting to Jacques de Aldersberg) *Never met another woman of her make. (reacting to Queen Meve) *A gluttonous pig - nothing else to say. (reacting to Henselt) *I owe him a debt I can never repay. (reacting to Geralt) *Uncanny resemblance to my confessor… (reacting to Letho) *My charming advisor. (reacting to Triss Merigold) *Demavend, that stick still firmly planted between his cheeks. *Well played… for a land rat. *Sufferin' sea devils! *Ha! I'll take that! *Look alive! It's raidin' time! *Ha, ha, ha! *Got soft underbellies, but they'll do. *Ahh, that were close! *Move or I'll gut ye! *Hmm. *Bad, just bad. *Supposed to scare me?! That?! *Filth like you should be keel-hauled and plank-walked! *I see you've been practicing! *Devils take all! *You're helping me - why would you do that? *Think this is my first battle? *You'll need to try harder than that. *Oi… that was close. *Make your move already, I haven't got all day! *Interesting… *Something's amiss… *Ha, ha, ha! Pathetic! *You've got balls, that's clear. But you'll need more than that. *He has an unusual interpretation of "brotherly love." (reacting to Foltest) *A revolting monstrosity. (reacting to Striga) *Fiery and headstrong. I don't envy her enemies. (reacting to Queen Meve) *The dragonslayer is not hard on the eyes. (reacting to Saskia) *Useful, though talks far too much. (reacting to Dethmold) *Don't trust her… nor any other witch. (reacting to Sile de Tansarville) *The wolf pup has much left to learn. (reacting to Radovid) *He's yet to prove his true mettle. (reacting to Prince Stennis) *A worthy foe. (reacting to Demavend) *The witch got what she deserved. (reacting to Sabrina) *Admirable move. I'm impressed. *Ess'sheyss... Dammit... *The Empire will repay you for that. *Prepare for a demonstration of Nilfgaardian might! *Minor obstacles on our road to glory. *The Great Sun shall light our path. *Good… hope still lives. *What an incredible waste of time… *Hmm… I shall take note of that. *One learns through one's errors. *In need of help, perhaps? *I am tolerant… to a point. *Ha! You're worth the trouble! *Sirens eat your innards! *The Isles thank ye. *With my shield or on it! *We'll make swift work of 'em. *Our warriors know no equals! *Ooph… a toughie. *Hey! Takin' a nap?! *Oh-ho! Interestin'! *A grave error… *Just what do ye think ye're doin'?! *Ye're on thin ice… *One problem after another with this one. *Svanrige must learn a great deal yet. *My favorite nephew! (reacting to Crach an Craite) *The Nilfgaardians will rue that day, brother. (reacting to Eist) *My Sun and my Stars. (reacting to Birna Bran) *An old goat, but with as strong a head as any! (reacting to Donar an Hindar) *Never were quite right in the head. (reacting to Udalryk) *Hmm… you live. *Hsssss! *Offering accepted. *Silence! Behold! *Hmm… fresh blood. *Mi marish. servant. *Hrmph. *You tax my patience. *I must… reflect. *A fatal error. *Hheh, hheh, that should scare me? *Begone! *Sech farthana. Step-daughter. (reacting to Orianna) *Foolish child… (reacting to Dettlaff) *Fratricide. (reacting to Regis) *Athumica… Kin… (reacting to lower vampires) *Outsider… (reacting to Hubert Rejk) *Hheh, hheh… (reacting to witchers) *Troublemaker. (reacting to Syanna) *Good work! *Dammit… *Thanks. *Just you wait… you'll regret that! *Well, well… *Gotta say, looking good. *Huh, that was close. *C'mon, move already! *Interesting… *Got my comeuppance, I did. *Maybe I should close my eyes, even the odds, eh? *Prepare to fight, gloves're coming off. *Takes too many liberties, that one. *A mischievous child, mischievous as a grown-up. *Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde. Hah! *Eskel. You can always count on Eskel. *Ah, Lambert, Lambert… doubt that one'll ever grow up. *Triss Merigold, charming as ever, the epitome of feminine grace. *Mmm… you're good, very good. *Someone shall pay for this! *I'm very, very grateful. Truly so. *Time to play, have some fun. *You call that your army? THAT? *They devoted, thoroughly. Willing to die for me. *That cannot, will not happen again. *Chop, chop - hurry, or you shall regret it sorely. *Hmm. Intriguing. *An error. And I daresay your last. *Ha, ha, ha! Pathetic! *Your head will roll for that! *Still very much treats me like a child. (reacting to Foltest) *Pfff. Father wished to marry me off to him. (reacting to Radovid) *My knight in shining armor. (reacting to Geralt) *An older bore you cannot imagine. (reacting to John Natalis) *The count can be very useful when he wants to be. (reacting to Roderick de Wett) *Congratulations - a move well-made. *Dreadful, simply dreadful! *I'm grateful… and my gratitude can often be priceless. *Keep silent. And observe. *Pfff. That will not hold even the stub of a candle to my knights errant. *To serve one's ruler is an honor. *The gods watch over me. Divine protection, it's called. *One best never make a ruler wait. *Highly curious… *Even I make errors, occasionally. *Hah! My hounds would do better. *You're but a step from the hangman's block. *A professional, through and through. (reacting to Geralt) *He'd go through any hell for me. (reacting to Damien) *Not that wretched vampire again! (reacting to Dettlaff) *By all means a likeable fellow… though he keeps the strangest company. (reacting to Regis) *My dear bijou of a sister… (reacting to Syanna) *Attack! For Toussaint! For your duchess! (reacting to knights errant) *Your Imperial Majesty… (reacting to Emhyr) *Oh, that is some gall he must have to show his face here! (reacting to Dandelion) *Impressive. For a barbarian. *Bloede… *Today you did the the Empire a great favor. *Time to strike. *That impresses me not at all. *Bow before the power of the Empire. *By the Great Sun…! That was close. *Go on! Move! Now! *Scribe! Make a note of that. *How…?! That's impossible! *Did you truly believe you could win? *When I'm done with you, you shall beg for forgiveness. *A proud queen. To break her will be a pleasure. (reacting to Queen Meve) *A good emperor. He did not deserve his fate. (reacting to Fergus) *An unfortunate, misguided boy… (reacting to Villem) *I would have him drawn, quartered and pissed upon… if I didn't need him. (reacting to Count Caldwell) *"Had I not acted, he would still be sitting upon his stolen throne. (reacting to Usurper) *He long ago forgot who helped him oust and kill the Usurper. (reacting to Emhyr) *That peasant girl is a finger in the eye of the whole court! (reacting to Fake Ciri) *You fight good! Real good! *Ha, ha, ha! *That for me? A gift? *Death'll atone for my shame! *C'mon, hustle! *C'mon! Don't tell me youse afeared?! *Ehh?! I'm not dead yet?! *This waitin', I can't bear it! *Ooh, gotta remember that! *Nay, nay, naaaay… *Your mum were a gerbil and your pa reeked o' sour plums! *Ha, ha, think I'm afeared o' death?! *Ooh… not bad at all, that! *Uh-oh… *Thanks! That I can use. *Look closely, now, you'll want to. This is likely to be big! *Hmm… I'll think of what to do about this in a minute. *Well? Rather tidy, wouldn't you say? *It's never been this bad before, I swear! Well, maybe once or twice… *No need to hurry. Not as if there's a time limit or anything. *Oooh! I ought to examine this far more closely! *Oops… *Bwahahaha! Ah, right, sorry. I thought it was a jest. *Watch out or I'll… I'll… nibble your knee! *She's got quite the smarts… for a human. (reacting to Queen Meve) *That madwoman again, devils take her! (reacting to Isbel of Hagge) *Hahaha! A jester if I've ever seen one! (reacting to Raynard) *Oh, smokes faaaar too much, that one. (reacting to Gabor Zigrin) *They stuck me in a barrel once, so… I'm not a fan. (reacting to Brouver Hoog) *Ahh, yes, a fine gnome. Though a bit of a bore. (reacting to Percival Schuttenbach) *Charming, that lady. Charming. (reacting to Black Rayla) *Something's not quite right about him. Besides the face, that is. (reacting to Xavier) *Crikey… easily the most wondrous knight I've ever seen! (reacting to Eyck of Denesle) *I'm rather positive he cheats at cards. (reacting to Gascon) *Luck was on your side. This time. *Burn in demonfire, wretch! *You have my gratitude. *Time to make my move. *You call that an army? *Impressed yet? *Ahem… I planned that. From the start. *Move it or I'll have you flogged! *How curious… *Everyone makes mistakes. *You think you stand a chance against me? *You'll regret that, bumpkin! *We'll see who's the better strategist… Your Grace. (reacting to Queen Meve) *Loyalty. His strongest trait, and his weakness. (reacting to Raynard) *The general's a man of breeding and culture. (reacting to Vrygheff) *A rabid mutt that must be put down. *A naive little boy. *His Imperial Majesty. *Gvaerte t'eich symued. admire your move. *Geas! Swearing. *Essea dy'olcaer. am grateful. *Mire. Mire e goil! Watch and weep! *Ess'laine... Eit'r gvaen. but weak. *Evelienn milvaere en ard scedde. my warriors are of the highest caliber. *Cáerme gvaena aep me. has smiled on me. *Ess'tedd, va! is time, move! *Que suecc's? going on? *Daegen gvall! unnecessary error! *Mire, que spar aen'te. as I shoot. *Elaine blath, Feainnewedd... lovely flower, child of the sun... (reacting to Francesca) *N'te mire daetre. Spar! not look. Shoot! (reacting to Dol Blathanna Archer / Protector) *Aedd Gynvael aen me corras. shard of ice in my heart. (reacting to Iorveth) *Aen Elle...? Gar'ean! Elle…? Watch out! (reacting to Wild Hunt Generals) *Ceádmil, aen Saevherne. Sage. (reacting to Ida Emean) *Que'n esse, va en esseath... lasts now will also pass. (reacting to Aelirenn) *Well, well… who would've thunk. *Why you little…!! *You have my heartfelt thanks! *Read them and weep. *Nice. It'd be a shame if somethin' were to happen to them. *Phew… I was starting to sweat. *Hnnnh… hm, wha? Sorry, nodded off. *Oh? Was not expecting that. *Confound it. *Fall on you sword, sir! Have some honor! *The gloves are comin' off. *Our favorite merry widow. (reacting to Queen Meve) *Stick in the mud. Spoils more fun than pox and cholera combined. (reacting to Raynard) *Now who's that handsome devil? (reacting to himself) *And here I thought sorceresses were always young and voluptuous. (reacting to Isbel of Hagge) *He knows his vodka, I'll give him that. (reacting to Gabor Zigrin) *Got a few screws loose… just my sort of chap! (reacting to Barnaby Beckenbauer) *Ugh… think I've lost my appetite. (reacting to Xavier) *That ball of lard'll soon learn what it means to play with fire. (reacting to Count Caldwell) *Oooh, little snot's got it coming now… (reacting to Vilem) *I'm impressed. *Ohh, dammit all… *You have my thanks. *Brace yourself, there'll be no mercy. *That won't stop us! *Lyria shall conquer! *That was… unexpected. *Careful. I'm losing patience. *Hmm… puzzling. *Bad move… *Really? You think you stand a chance? *It's war you want, then? Prepare for hell. *Good, loyal Reynard. *My dear son… head full of tourneys and nothing else. *Witchers – unreliable in my experience. *I'm not certain what I should think of him. (reacting to Gascon) *He's far too gullible to govern. (reacting to Villem) *Never thought he'd have the stones to betray me. (reacting to Count Caldwell) *He underestimates me. For that, he shall pay dearly. (reacting to Ardal Aep Dahy) *The Emperor will rue the day he picked a fight with us. (reacting to Emhyr var Emreis) *There's no denying her talent, but there's something in her that frightens me. (reacting to Black Rayla) *A clever man, though popssesses all the wrong priorities. (reacting to Demavend) *My, you've almost caught up. *Devils take it all! *You're helping me. Why? *Time to get my hands dirty. *They won't be any trouble at all. *Just make sure they don't get in my way. *Ugh… *Move it, I've not got the time! *Hm. Curious. *A fatal error. *Pssh, a child would be more of a challenge. *I've a dagger just for you. *Ugh. *He ought to hang. *He's more dangerous than the others. *We'll get our hands on him, only a matter of time. *He's got his flaws, but he's a good king. (reacting to Demvavend) *Got his priorities straight, I daresay. (reacting to Vernon Roche) *Sher's renowned and it's not unjustified. (reacting to Queen Meve) *Decent enough, for a dwarf. (reacting to Gabor Zigrin) *Sodliers always strike up a rapport. (reacting to Raynard) *His jester act doesn't impress me. (reacting to Gascon) *Nice work - man, you deserve two sugar cubes for that! *Neeeeeiiigh! *Thanks, bud! Really, I appreciate it, that's no horse dookie. *Watch out for this next card, it's a "dark horse"… hehe, get it? *Trying to make an ass out of me? *That's right. Roach has a posse. *Prrrr! *If I dragged my hooves like that, I'd get a swift spur to the kidneys. *Oh? Now that's a horse of a different color… *Hard to believe, I know, but horses make mistakes, too. *Not to beat a dead horse - but that was pathetic. *All right, pal, shoes are comin' off! *Love the guy… though he does tend to yell. (reacting to Geralt) *All right, so I get lost sometimes, so what?! (reacting to himself) *Greetings to you, my hooved friend. (reacting to Prize-Winning Cow) *That cow deserves a proper burial! (reacting to Rot Tosser) *Hands off him, you dirty animal! (reacting to Ekimmara) *Nothing quite as beautiful as a galloping horse. (reacting to cavalries) *Aaaaagh! It's almost got 'im! (reacting to Griffin) *Exceptional! I'm truly impressed. *Sod it all… *I thank you, on behalf of the Order of the Flaming Rose. *Our time has come now! *Worthy foes. *All together! Shoulder to shoulder! *Thanks be to the Fire, the Eternal Fire. *Patience is a virtue… patience is a virtue… *Oh. Not what I expected, not at all. *Every man errs atimes. *Was that… saracasm? *Divine justice comes slowly, yet most certainly comes. *A role model for me, for all time. *A good, honorable witcher is Geralt. *For a young ruler, Radovid knows rather well what he is doing. *The Grand Master ventured astray… but he was a good man, a righteous man. (reacting to Jacques de Aldersberg) *Him and those of his - all blinded by hatred. (reacting to Yaevinn) *Goodie card drop! *Ohhh… *Oooh! Thank! *Look-look! Now Shupe gwentycard drop. *Uman that gwentycard drop… Shupe think. *Look-look! Shupe that drop! *Phew… *Shupe whole day not got! *In-tres-ting… like rocks! *Uh-oh… *Oh… silly Shupe thought uman good gwentyplay. *Oy! No! Or Shupe all glitterocks and kegs back take! *Prettybirds draw… (reacting to Trollolo) *Oooh… error troll! (reacting to Champion of Champions) *Shupe worry much 'bout that troll. (reacting to Drunken Troll) *Ya, ya… troll. (reacting to other Trolls) *That troll Shupe troll! (reacting to Himself) *But but… why good rocks toss? (reacting to Machines) *Ohhh wow… walkie rock! (reacting to Golems and Elementals) *Good uman, teach trolls talkietalk. (reacting to Thaler) *Hrmph. Fine, you're not completely incompetent. *Bloede joc… bleeding joke… *You've helped me, but that entitles you to nothing. Don't get any grand ideas. *Brace yourself for what comes soon. *You deem that an army? I deem it a laughingstock. *My men are ever at the ready. *Do not count on further errors. There will be none. *My time - waste it not. *Something worthy of my attention at last. *Incompetence I cannot tolerate. *What chance have you against me? Huh? What? *N'ess aedragh a me. provoke me. *Might've snapped that brat's neck when I had the chance. (reacting to Emhyr) *A weak man who would march us into the abyss. (reacting to Fergus) *A traitor and a coward. He shall pay for his failings dearly… (reacting to Ardal Aep Dahy) *Ooh, so strong, so clever! *You'll suffer for that! *A favor for a favor, we always keep our word. *You should have run, my child… *Ohh, such a big, strong army… *So? Do they please you? *You can't kill us. No one can. *Your time comes to an end. *What?! But the innards showed none of this… *Tsk-tsk. My, my… *Teeheeheeheeheee! *You will regret that. Very, very much. *Mmm… I would gladly munch him up whole! *The torturer misses his captive - sad! Heeheehee! *Ready the cauldron, sister! Time to feast! (reacting to Brewess) *My darling sister, how ever do you fare? Heeheehee! (reacting to Weavess) *Evil! A great evil that must be brought down, destroyed! (reacting to Whispering Hillock) *The child of the Elder Blood… Her scent - enthralling! (reacting to Ciri) *You bear our sign - you belong to us! (reacting to Anna Strenger) *... *... *... *... *... *... *... *... *... *... *... Placeholder Art / Removed Art / Temporary Screenshots Borders Other Asset attachments *Kaedweni Sergeant's art and voice lines were initially meant for Vandergrift, who remained unreleased until Mid-Winter Update. *Herbalist's art and voice lines were initially meant for Josta, who was to be a Silver Skellige card. *Savage Bear's art was initially meant and used by a Silver Skellige Unit; Olaf the Bear in the "Alpha" version of the game. *Vicovaro Novice's art and voice lines were used by a Northern Realms' Margarita's token; Ban Ard Adept in the early stages of the Closed Beta. *Supposedly, Lacerate's effect was initially attached to a Skellige-only card; Execute - its art can be seen above, in Placeholder Art section. *Another unreleased Skellige card, Grand Feast was a placeholder zoomed-in art of Draig Bon-Dhu. Singleplayer: Witcher's Story Singleplayer: Thronebreaker Character Interactions (Cards) and Unused Voice Lines Character Interactions: Caleb Menge I've a special pyre for you, Chappelle. Caranthir You shall not escape us, Zireael. (unedited, reacting to Ciri) Cleaver Lookie here, if it ain't Cyprian Wiley! Dandelion Hey… you're almost as good as me, Priss. Dettlaff Rhena, my Rhena (reacting to Syanna) Geralt Ciri, watch out! Roach! Dammit… where'd she go this time…? Lady of the Lake Welcome back, Geralt of Rivia. Leo Bonhart You belong to me, lass. (reacting to Ciri) Priscilla Dandelion, what've you gotten yourself into this time? Rience Time for a rematch, lady Yennefer… Sile de Tansarville Call yourself a king? You're but a sadistic little snot. (reacting to Radovid) Syanna I shall never forgive you, Anarietta, never. Svanrige I shan't let you down, da! (reacting to King Bran) Tamara Stenger What is my da doin' here? (reacting to Bloody Baron) Vereena I love him. He's mine. (reacting to Nivellen) Vilgefortz Geralt… high time I taught you another lesson. Unused Voice Lines (Placeholders): Aglais Lie still, you've not yet recovered. (ALT) Alba Spearman Mashed potatoes with thick gravy. Or some hard cheese from Gemmera. (ALT) Assire var Anahid Evn'gesaen. (Ambassador; reacting to Shilard) Me voel'tocht aen geehaet va'en. Me vaer'truov, het aen belean'graec. (I had a hard journey. I trust it is something important.) Avallac'h Vedrai! Auckes Done, cmon. You know best. Barclay Els Gotta get this rasty mess in order. (ALT) Gotta get this stinkin' mess in order. (ALT) Birna Bran You stand before the Queen of Skellige. (ALT) So be it. (ALT) We shall do it my way. (ALT) Bloody Baron Pffgrr! Let's show this bastard what we're worth! Blueboy Lugos Well? Can we go? Braenn Brokilon! (ALT) For Eithné! (ALT) Cahir (Replaced by the same ones with different Voice) As you wish. I am no nilfgaardian! I shall do what I must. Cerys Hurry, axe handle's rottin'! Ciri Afraid? Clan an Craite Warrior Let 'em come. We'll greet 'em, we will. With fire and iron. (ALT) Clan Dimun Pirate Captain Loot's grand! Enough to drink and plough the whole winter away at taverns. Clan Heymaey Skald Listen here, listen well.. I was there.. I was there.. Clan Tuirseach Axeman Blood and honor! Crach an Craite Dare start with me?! The Wild Boar of the Sea?! Craven Revived (Removed, became Necromancy) Why must you torture me? Stop! That huuurts! N-nooo! Crone: Brewess Come, sisters, no point in dawdling. The table's set, the cauldron bubbles. Your blood - so hot, so sweet. Crone: Whispess You've freed an ancient power. Heeheeheeheeheehee! Dennis Cranmer I've never run from no one and I'm not about to start. (ALT) Djenge Frett (Midwinter Hunt) Dammit… we oughta turn back, mayhaps? What the devils is this, a game o' hurley? Ye daft?! Goin' at 'em with a sword? Bloody shite, 'at was close… Listen, mate, whaddaya say we split the bounty…? Dol Blathanna Archer (Replaced by the current ones) Iiiiooorrvethh! Aeliiiireeeeeeeen! Nae, dh'oine ve'caeme est. I never miss. (ALT) Que spar enn’le! (ALT) Draig Bon-Dhu Na, na na na na... Draug Ten lashes to each scout, hang every third one. There will be no reinforcements. You must hold. Time to win this battle. My Lords, to your banners! (ALT) Hah! Your nightmare! (ALT) Emhyr var Emreis We're done talking. Silence. Do you know who I am? Do not provoke me. That is an order. Enough. There is but one punishment for traitors. (ALT1) There is but one punishment for traitors. (ALT2) Patience is not a virtue I am known to have. (ALT1) Patience is not a virtue I am known to have. (ALT2) Patience is not a virtue I am known to have. (ALT3) The North shall tuck tail and beg for mercy. That is its destiny. (ALT1) The North shall tuck tail and beg for mercy. That is its destiny. (ALT2) The North shall tuck tail and beg for mercy. That is its destiny. (ALT3) Eredin It is unavoidable. The king is dead. Long live the king. (unmasked) Ermion Eine glav'echen virti adem! Our time amongst the living is but the wink of an eye. An Craite blood is good blood. Eskel I'll take these! Field Marshal Duda: Agitator & Companion Scurrrrr-vy scadges! Foltest For Temeria, men! To die for Temeria is to die a good death! Open this gate, kneel before your king and I shall show you mercy! Francesca My folk have suffered much. (ALT) We do what must be done. (ALT) Gaunter O'Dimm At your service. Always. (ALT) Hahahah! Point for me. (ALT) Geralt Let's dance! Geralt (Midwinter Hunt) Watch the flank! Watch out, it'll attack from above! Fire blast on its way! Harald the Cripple (Replaced by the current one) Up and at ‘em lazy mingers! Ye’ll sleep when you’re dead! Up and at ‘em lazy mingers! Ye’ll sleep when you’re dead! (ALT) Hawker Healer Shhh! Shush! 'Twill all be fine. Lickety-split, clean and fit! Hawker Support (Replaced by the current ones) Throat's parched, bone-dry. That’s it! *spits* You only die once! Hemdall Finally. (ALT) Henselt Blood and honor! Hjalmar Cerys, ah dammit.. Who's next? Who wants to taste Skellige steel? (ALT) Ida Emean Laith aen Undod. (One Speech) Imlerith Arghhhhhh! Ithlinne Nigh is the time of the Sword and Axe. (ALT1) Nigh is the time of the Sword and Axe. (ALT2) When the White Frost comes, do not eat the yellow snow. (ALT1) When the White Frost comes, do not eat the yellow snow. (ALT2) Nigh is the time of the White Frost and White Light. (ALT1) Nigh is the time of the White Frost and White Light. (ALT2) Johnny The thirty-three thieves thought they thrilled the throne throughout Thursday. Hah! Whiskey! Slither! Ringworm! Rubbish! Bumblebee! Flabbergasted! Ha! The sound of it! Jutta an Dimun Then let's start. May Freya choose the victor. (ALT) Lady Bran (Unknown, removed from the files) I've no time for you. Hahahhahahahahahhaha. We are prepared to seal the treaty. Madman Lugos Get 'em! WAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!! Minor Shieldmaiden (Clan Drummond Shieldmaiden) Lovely scar. Wanna see mine? I don't like this. As the gods will it, so shall it be. Morkvarg A bite.. just one morsel. (ALT) Grrr. You cannot hide your stench. (ALT) Odrin And I'm not goin' where I'm not... goin'. Pavetta You must stop… please… (ALT) I… I can't… (ALT1) I… I can't… (ALT1) No… NOOO! (ALT1) No… NOOO! (ALT2) No… NOOO! (ALT3) No… NOOO! (ALT4) No… NOOO! (ALT5) Dunyyyy! (ALT1) Dunyyyy! (ALT2) Philippa Eilhart Power - the object of dark desire. I'll never be imprisoned again! Never! (ALT) Cynne'lle, Hen Ichaer, ardane eich'un! (ALT) Radovid A fitting end for a witch. Rainfarn For Vissegerd! (ALT) Regis Your powers of deduction seem to have waned not one bit. I'm happy. (ALT) Saskia Now, to arms and to the walls! Let's show Henselt real war! Serrit Follow in my footsteps. Let's go. We're here. Shilard (?) That was unnecessary. (?) You can't kill me! I'm the Emperor's emissary! Sigrdrifa (Replaced by the same ones with different Voice) May modron Freya watch us and keep us! The goddess protect you from all evil. What do you need? Sile de Tansarville You can't stop me, not you, not anyone else. Watch your words. Afraid? Sweers Men are best kept on a short lead. (ALT) Tibor Eggebracht Long live the Emperor! (ALT1) Long live the Emperor! (ALT2) Give no quarter! (ALT1) Give no quarter! (ALT2) Albaaaa! (ALT1) Albaaaa! (ALT2) Tridam Infantry Tridam! (ALT) Triss Merigold I'm ready! Yes, I missed you too. Enough! You should've run! I will not let this become a second Sodden! (ALT) Trollololo Mamma, come and see dem marching. It King Ravodid who call. Who drink barrels and ask for more? The infantry from Tretogor! Who makes Emhyr wet his panty? Cavalry from Nimnar Valley! Pikes in air, swords to sky! Nilfgaard scum must die die die! (ALT) Unknown I like the way you die. Unknown 2 Unbeatable, last I recall. (?) A spoil of war. That's your whole army? (?) Vabjorn Blood for Svalblod! (ALT) Reason is for the feeble o' heart! (ALT) I'll gut ye like fishes! (ALT) Vernon Roche Protect the king! Vilgefortz You mistake stars reflected in a pond for the night sky. (ALT) Vreemde Stand your ground! (ALT) Victory or death! (ALT) Wild Hunt Rider Hahahaha! (Unmasked) Yarpen Zigrin Ohh, those scunners're in for a world o' hurt… (ALT) So? Any o' youse wanna good look at mae axe? Dinnae be shy now! (ALT) Gonna tear their legs from their bahookies! (ALT) Category:Unreleased Content